


Going Shopping

by justamuggle



Series: dmhgchallenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dmhgchallenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justamuggle/pseuds/justamuggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>December 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dmhgchallenge community. December 2011, Boxing Day

“I disagree,” the blond said firmly.

“Well, I do not mind your persistence in this matter. However, you _are_ going!” she insisted. Yet again.

“Hermione, it’s the day after Christmas. The past two days have been like living in Hades. I’m staying in bed, so bugger off!”

He took the pillow from behind his head and covered his face with it.

“Alright, _darling_ ,” she replied sing-song like. “We’ll just show up to your mother’s New Year party in our robes from _last year_...”

He removed the pillow and sat up thinking of his mother’s scowl.

“ _Fine_ then, we’ll go shopping!”


End file.
